Still alive
by Laneme
Summary: Et si le Docteur Scott était toujours vivante ? Comment réagira le Capitaine Chandler face à cette révélation ? [POST 2x13]


**Titre : Still alive**

 **Résumé : POST 2x13. Et si le Docteur Scott était toujours vivante ? Comment réagira le Capitaine Chandler face à cette découverte ?**

 **Rating : K+**

 **A disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à H. Steinberg et Steve Kane, je ne fais que leur emprunter pour une happy ending que j'aurais espérée… Je n'accroche plus tellement à la saison 3 sans Rhona Mitra et j'espère qu'elle reviendra dans la série un peu de cette manière ) Si seulement !**

 **Je suis la première à inaugurer une fanfiction en français de cette série youhou ! J'espère tout de même avoir quelques reviews …**

 **Bonne lecture !**

\- Elle est là Capitaine !

Sans hésiter une seule seconde le Capitaine Chandler se précipita dans la petite cabane miteuse située près du littoral du Tibet.

Le Dr Scott avait les poignets enchaînés au mur. Sa tête était dissimulée derrière ses jambes qu'elle avait repliées sur elle-même. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et souillés et laissaient apparaître sa peau nue à différents endroits. Elle avait plusieurs hématomes sur les jambes et les bras, ainsi que diverses blessures. Quand toute l'équipe Tigre avait défoncé la porte pour rentrer elle n'avait pas daigné lever la tête et elle était restée complètement immobile. Le capitaine pensa d'abord qu'elle était peut-être inconsciente.

– Dr Scott !

Elle ne répondit pas.

Le capitaine décida alors de s'approcher de la jeune femme. Il se mit à sa hauteur et il lui effleura le bras pour lui signaler sa présence. D'un coup, elle sortit de sa léthargie et le repoussa.

– Ne me touchez pas ! Laissez-moi ! S'il-vous-plaît !

– Regardez-moi Rachel, c'est Tom Chandler je vais vous sortir de là.

Elle releva la tête vers son interlocuteur. Elle avait une grosse coupure au niveau de la tempe et sa lèvre était violacée.

\- Est-ce que c'est réel ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les yeux bleus de Tom Chandler.

\- Oui... ça l'est. Slattery coupez-moi ces chaînes ! Nous allons vous sortir de là Rachel, je vous le promets.

Il enleva son tee-shirt de l'US Navy pour la couvrir… Ses vêtements la laissaient presque nue.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle ne réussit pas à tenir debout plus de deux secondes et demie. Elle réessaya avec l'appui du Capitaine. Cette fois-ci, elle tenait debout et pouvait marcher. Mais son « sauveur » s'aperçut de l'état de ses pieds : ils étaient ensanglantés. Il arrêta leur course.

– Attendez.

Il passa les deux mains de la jeune femme autour de son cou et la souleva.

– C'est mieux comme ça.

Elle ne répondit pas et contenta de fermer les yeux contre ce torse chaud.

Après quelques tirs contre des attaquants tibétains, ils arrivèrent vers le large où un canoë du Nathan James les attendait.

Il déposa le médecin avec délicatesse dans le petit bateau.

– Est-ce que ça va Docteur Scott ? Demanda Chandler.

Elle lui affirma que oui en hochant la tête mais c'était évidemment faux. Elle était épuisée. Les personnes la retenant l'avaient encore battue hier car elle avait refusé de coopérer avec eux. A cela s'ajoutait un effroyable mal de tête assimilable au tambourinement d'un marteau piqueur.

\- Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.

Elle regarda brièvement Tom puis elle fixa l'océan d'un air évasif et lointain. Malgré ce masque de fer, le Capitaine bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas trouvée plus tôt ? Elle avait sans aucun doute été torturée physiquement. Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas avoir perdu trop de poids. Il l'avait crue morte tout ce temps... alors le principal était qu'elle soit en vie maintenant.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils n'embarquent sur le Nathan James.

Ils dirigèrent le Docteur vers l'infirmerie pour faire soigner ses blessures.

##

Le Capitaine devait avoir une discussion avec la scientifique et éclaircir certains points. Après avoir laissé aux infirmiers ce qu'il pensait être un temps convenable pour soigner la plupart des blessures de la jeune femme, il décida d'aller lui rendre visite. Il demanda à tout le monde de sortir pour qu'ils puissent être seuls.

– Rachel...

Son regard croisa le sien. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle semblait être enfermée dans sa bulle depuis le début du sauvetage.

– Je pensais que vous étiez morte...

– Comme la plupart des gens. Le gouvernement était au courant. Il m'a laissée pour morte alors que je n'étais touchée qu'à l'épaule cette nuit-là. Pour me protéger. Enfin, plutôt protéger mon travail. Ils m'ont envoyée pour une mission au large de la Chine où le virus semblait avoir muté mais ça a très mal tourné comme vous pouvez le constater… Maintenant vous connaissez le plus gros de l'histoire donc si vous le permettez, j'aimerai me reposer un peu.

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles tel un automate dissimulant tout sentiment, toute émotion.

Chandler acquiesça. Si elle ne voulait pas parler pour le moment, c'était son droit... et elle avait dit l'essentiel pour le moment. Le Docteur évitait maintenant soigneusement le regard du Capitaine.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et lui prit la main.

– Prenez soin de vous.

Le Docteur Scott regarda sa main qui s'enroulait autour de la sienne.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais ils furent interrompus par l'agent Sasha Cooper

– Mmh. Excusez-moi...

Chandler retira prudemment sa main vers lui un peu gêné par la situation, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Rachel.

– Agent Cooper. Ravie de faire votre connaissance Docteur Scott. Tom m'a beaucoup parlée de vous. Je viens vous chercher car le président aimerait s'entretenir avec vous en vidéo conférence.

– Bien, donnez-moi deux minutes et j'arrive.

L'agent Cooper fit un signe de tête, lança un regard furtif au Capitaine et sortit de la pièce.

Rachel se mit debout en esquissant une grimace de douleur.

– Attendez, dit-il en se précipitant vers elle pour la soutenir.

Elle le stoppa.

– Merci, ça va aller.

Elle se dirigea vers la cabine de bord.

Une fois arrivée à destination, l'agent Cooper ne put s'empêcher de dire deux mots au Capitaine après ce qu'elle avait vu.

\- Pas très commode cette Docteur Scott, commenta-t-elle. Je ne vois pas encore ce qui peut te plaire chez elle...

– Dans une telle situation tu ne trouves que ça à dire ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais Sasha. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu … Et pour ta gouverne elle a sauvé la race humaine donc montre lui un peu plus de respect.

#

La jeune scientifique resta enfermée trois jours dans sa cabine. Elle ne voulait voir personne. L'équipage, sous les ordres du Capitaine, lui apportait de quoi se nourrir. La situation ne pouvait pas rester comme cela éternellement. Alors le vendredi soir, le Capitaine décida d'aller lui parler.

Il toqua quatre fois sur la porte de sa cabine et s'identifia mais elle ne répondit pas.

– Rachel, s'il-vous-plaît. Nous devons parler. Si vous ne m'ouvrez pas je vais chercher le double des clés de l'autre côté du navire ou bien… je défonce la porte. La deuxième option est plus rapide et comme ça vous n'aurez plus de porte pour vous enfermer.

Dix secondes. Rien ne se passa.

– Docteur Scott, vous allez le regretter.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Il remarqua ses cheveux mouillés.

– Je peux ? dit-il en désignant l'intérieur de la cabine.

Elle acquiesça et ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon en coton et d'un débardeur blanc qui laissait entrevoir ses formes.

– Le président veut que vous restiez quelques jours à bord de ce navire. Il m'a dit qu'il mettrait tout à votre disposition sur ce bateau pour vos éventuelles recherches quitte à envoyer des hélicoptères faire le tour du monde.

– Éventuelles ? Cela sonne plutôt comme un ordre. Et si j'ai tout simplement pas envie de rester ici ?

– Vous devriez vous entretenir avec lui dans ce cas-ci. Mais permettez- moi de vous dire que vous serez mieux en sécurité ici que nulle part ailleurs.

Elle rigola nerveusement et avec un regard rempli de colère, elle s'approcha de lui.

– Où est-ce que vous étiez lorsqu'ils m'ont capturée ? Où est-ce que vous étiez lorsqu'ils m'ont frappée parce que je ne leur donnais pas ce qu'ils voulaient ? Où est-ce que vous étiez lorsqu'ils m'ont torturée pour avoir les connaissances nécessaires pour tuer leurs ennemis grâce à ce foutu virus ? Où est-ce que vous étiez lorsqu'ils ont mis leurs sales pattes sur moi et m'ont...

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase. Des flots de larmes se déversaient sur ses joues... Le capitaine déglutit et culpabilisa. Elle le transperça du regard.

\- Vous n'étiez pas là. Je vous ai attendu mais vous n'êtes jamais venu.

– Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé Rachel. Maintenant, le gouvernement et moi allons tout mettre en œuvre pour…

– Votre fichu gouvernement ne vit que pour la gloire et cela à n'importe quel prix et vous n'êtes que leur toutou ! Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec eux et avec vous ! Maintenant, laissez-moi !

Les joues du capitaine commençaient sérieusement à chauffer...

– Je ne savais pas que vous étiez vivante ! Sinon j'aurais remué ciel et terre pour vous retrouver. C'est peut-être vous qui avait pris les mauvaises décisions Dr Scott. Et cessez de rejeter la faute sur les autres.

Ce fut le coup de trop. Elle leva la main sur lui. Mais il la rattrapa de justesse.

– Peut-être que si vous auriez accepté ma proposition l'autre soir...

Sa main gauche voulut également atteindre sa joue mais Chandler fut plus rapide qu'elle. Par colère, il plaqua le dos de la jeune femme contre le mur de la cabine tout en maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Ils se fixèrent avec rage. Chandler sembla réfléchir mais il interrompit ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose au niveau des poignets de la scientifique. Encore des coups qu'elle a reçus ? Il les examina de plus près sans baisser sa garde.

\- C'est eux qui vous ont fait ça ?

Elle détourna le regard.

– Rachel. Répondez-moi.

Elle planta son regard voilé de tristesse dans le sien.

– Est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ça ? Répondez-moi.

– Je… l'ai fait.

Cette révélation fut comme une bombe.

– Rachel... non…

– Je voulais en finir avec tout ça. Les voir me torturer et me baiser avec jubilation sous n'importe quel prétexte... je ne pouvais plus. Personne ne tient réellement à moi Rachel, tout le monde ne se préoccupe que du Docteur Scott et de ses connaissances. Alors j'ai pensé aux paroles de Quincy si véridiques. Je refusais d'y croire au début mais finalement j'ai ouvert les yeux et mourir semblait avoir quelque chose de reposant. Oui, de reposant. Et je n'aurai manqué à personne.

Elle renifla et se retenait de pleurer mais les larmes étaient si fortes qu'elles coulaient à flots.

Tom avait désormais les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est faux Rachel…

Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

\- Je tiens à vous Rachel. Moi Tom, je tiens à vous Rachel.

Il se regardèrent quelques instants après ces non-dits révélés puis il fondit sur sa bouche. Elle répondit au baiser avec détresse et avidité. La bouche du capitaine s'empara alors de son cou, puis de son épaule tandis qu'elle le serrait fort contre lui. Lorsqu'il fit descendre sa bretelle, elle retint sa main. Elle appuya son front contre le sien. Il comprit. Elle n'était pas prête. Il l'embrassa chastement.

\- On terminera ça plus tard.

Il prit la direction de la sortie mais elle le retint par la main.

– Reste. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir seule.

Il lui sourit et lui caressa la joue.

\- D'accord.

Elle lui sourit en retour et lui désigna son lit pour l'inviter à prendre place le premier.

Il regarda ses habits et jugea bon d'enlever son tee-shirt et son maillot ainsi que son pantalon. Le Docteur Scott ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle et semblait un peu gênée. Il était bien bâti, de toute part. Chandler le remarqua.

\- Quoi ? Je n'allais pas dormir avec mon uniforme.

\- Je ne suis plus sûre de respecter mes engagements, Capitaine.

\- Je n'abuserai pas de vous, promis.

Elle retira son pantalon en coton, et rejoignit son acolyte du soir. Ses jambes douces caressèrent celles de Tom. Elle ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Il plaça ses bras autour de son cou et la rapprocha de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- En fait, je ne sais pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si j'ai toujours envie de pas abusé de vous.

Elle sourit contre son épaule puis y déposa un baiser. Puis deux. Puis trois.

\- Rachel…

Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui. Encore mieux. Il était un homme et si elle continuait comme ça, son érection allait vite faire son apparition. Elle se pencha vers lui.

\- J'ai changé d'avis aussi… je crois, murmura-t-elle à son oreille d'une façon particulièrement sexy.

Elle l'embrassa en se tortillant sur lui. Mais il la bascula rapidement sur le côté pour qu'elle se retrouve finalement prisonnière sous lui. Il mit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Rachel je ne veux rien précipiter, enfin plutôt ne pas vous brusquer… Êtes-vous sûre ? Même après…

Elle captura sa bouche en guise de réponse. Une fois le baiser fini, se dessina un petit sourire mutin sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Tu me rends fou.

\- Toi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec passion tout en enlevant les dernières barrières de tissu qui les séparaient. Il lui fit l'amour comme il ne l'avait jamais fait à une femme. Il lui prouvait à chaque baiser, à chaque caresse, à chaque coup de rein qu'elle comptait plus que n'importe qui et qu'il ne voulait plus la perdre. Jamais.

\- Tu m'as manquée Rachel… J'ai une confidence à te faire. Je veux que tu passes toute ta vie à mes côtés sur ce bateau. Je ferais faire le plus grand des laboratoires s'il le faut.

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'il cesse de parler. Elle se déplaça contre lui et l'embrassa.

\- J'ai juste besoin de toi.


End file.
